The Biggest Risk, Overcame
by Valley-Gurl101
Summary: My version of what happened in Ascension, Part 1, in where Kitty asked the Brotherhood to help fight Apocolypes. Better then it sounds,promise. RR. THanKs AloT. Lancitty. One-Shot. -FINISHED-


Okay I just watched Ascension, Part One. And what really got to me is when Kitty went to the Brotherhood's and asked Lance to help. And the thing that really got me worked up was when he didn't care for it. And it was like all his past feelings for Kitty disappeared. It was like if you had just watched that one episode you could have never have known that those two liked each other. I would at least think that Lance would have thought about it, and honestly looked Kitty in the eyes, and said that he was really sorry that he couldn't, but he didn't. So I am writing my own version of what happened I hope you enjoy it.  
  
DISCLAIMER: i dO nOt OwN a ThiNG  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
"Lance, please you've got to help us. Don't you see what Apocalypse is doing? Don't you even care?" Kitty was trying to convince Lance with all her might to help save the world. To help defeat the Apocalypse.  
  
"Kitty what's the point, Magneto and even Xavier couldn't handle him. What's the use of us trying? We are just going to lose," said Lance. He still loved Kitty, but what was the point of fighting something you can't fight, and all for nothing.  
  
"The point is at least trying to save the lives of innocent people."  
  
"Kitty, look around you those people that you are trying to save, hate you. Why do you want to save them?"  
  
"Because that is who I am."  
  
"I'm sorry, but that's not who I am. I don't go around saving people I don't know, and another thing is those people hate me. And not just for being a mutant, but they hate me for being me as well."  
  
Kitty tried hard to hold back the tears. She couldn't believe he didn't want to help.She expected this from Pietro, Blob, Toad, and maybe even Wanda, but not from him. And she was the one that was asking, the one that loved him so much.  
  
Lance had to look away he couldn't stand looking at her face. To see her crying, all because of him.  
  
"I'm sorry Kitty, I'm not going to risk my life for the people that hate me." And before he could risk crying in front of her, he shut the door. He was about to turn and go back to his room. But he heard Kitty's voice. It was barely audible, but he could make out every word.  
  
"Maybe you won't do it for the people that hate you. But maybe you would do it for me."  
  
Kitty paused for a moment, the door swung open, she phased as it went through her. She looked up at Lance, he had tears in his eyes. And so did she. She resumed talking her eyes never leaving him.  
  
"I might not come back. I know that risk. But the even bigger risk, is leaving here without telling you something, and leaving here without hearing how you feel. So I am going to tell you."  
  
Kitty took a deep breath before continuing.  
  
"Lance, don't tell me that the reason that your not going fight is because there is no one that really cares for you. And therefore you have no one to fight for. Because that's not true. I care for you. I love you. I have always loved you. And all this time, I never thought of you as hood, but as that sweet boy that I love. So please if you don't feel the same way, don't say anything. I just wanted you to know that. So that if I die, you will know how I felt."  
  
Kitty after finally saying what needed to be said silently turned to leave. But she was stopped by a firm grip on her wrist. The grip that she would always remember. She turned and looked at Lance. He, like her, had a lot of tears falling from his face, but he, like her, didn't care. He pulled her close to him.  
  
"That's all I needed to know," he whispered into her ear. Delicately he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her close to him. He bent down meeting his lips with hers, and ending with a kiss. This is kiss was like no other. All the months of not being together were made up in this one kiss. His tongue slowly sneaking it's way into her mouth. The kiss seemed everlasting to both of them. And to Kitty, Apocalypse was no problem she had Lance. Plus, something else good was just about to happen.  
  
"We are never going to beat Apocalypse, if you guys just stand there swapping spit," smirked Pietro.  
  
Kitty and Lance gently pulled away. Both of their lips pink and swollen. They looked over and saw Pietro, Toad, Blob, and Wanda, all in battle uniform. Kitty and Lance were shocked.  
  
"You guys are coming," Lance asked surprised.  
  
"You think your the only one going to get the glory?, yo," said Toad.  
  
"Wanda, even you," asked Kitty nervously.  
  
Wanda said nothing, but nodded.  
  
"My mission was a success," Kitty smiled.  
  
"In many ways," said Lance.  
  
Lance slowly bent down again to gently kiss Kitty. He pulled back smiling.  
  
"Apocalypse won't stand a chance against us," Blob said.  
  
They all smiled, and left the boarding house. All were heroes, all fighting to save lives. All except Lance, who was fighting for the love he never would lose.  
  
Now we know why Wolverine specifically sent Kitty to recruit the Brotherhood. He knew she would succeed. And succeed she did, and in Lance's words she succeeded in many ways.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** How did you like it please review, especially for this story. I don't what happened I just really wanted to change what happened in that episode. And change it I did.  
  
---*Valley-Gurl101*-- 


End file.
